Caged Freedom
by dontlookforme
Summary: Naruto decided to change. He needs Gaara's love for it. And with the mask slipping will it shatter? GaaNaru and slight and one-sided SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**No SasuNaru smut only mentioning… many GaaNaru smut to come**

**Rating for the future chapters**

**I might do some bashing**

The blond haired boy sighed as he hung the sheets up to dry. This was where he was ending it, turning over a new leaf. It was only four A.M., their mission starting at eight A.M., he had some time. Humming softly to himself, he stepped into his bathroom. He quickly relieved himself before discarding his clothing and turning on the shower water, then staring blankly as it rained down from the showerhead nozzle. Snapping out of his momentary trance he stepped in, not bothering to check, or notice, the temperature of the water. Thankfully it was decent.

He gently washed his hair, ridding it of any dirt or grime. Washing it off and moving under the water's spray again. His mind wandered as he finished his shower. Instantly he began thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke, who he had done everything in his power to save until he finally had. Who, despite some protest (from the two sannins and others) the council had agreed that he would get off with no punishment for betraying Konoha.

Naruto was forced to watch people pretending like everything was the same as it had been two years ago, before the Akatsuki were a huge problem, before Sasuke left, before Naruto grew up. But no one has noticed, or so he thought, how strained his mask was now a days.

Naruto has saved Sasuke, but all he got as thanks were even more sneers and insults. But it didn't matter anymore. He had waited for Sasuke to return his feelings of love - anything. The fact that Sasuke had used his body for his own pleasure, repeatedly, didn't matter. He was starting over. Everything would be alright. He washed off the remaining soap off his body, before turning off the water. The blond also known as Uzumaki Naruto, wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbed another, dried his hair, before placing it on his shoulders. He stepped out of the bathroom, humming again, this time a happier tune.

"Dobe," The cold drawl came from his bed.

Shit. Naruto froze, he knew that voice. The unmistakable cold, low, and dangerously sweet voice that belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Of course Sasuke would pick now of all times to come and 'play' with Naruto.

"Teme," was the curt reply. He was over this, all attraction to Sasuke gone. How odd, that it had disappeared so quickly. Eh, no longer any of his concern. He turned to look at the dark haired boy. Nothing, except a slight twinge of resentment.

'**No,'** came the growl from Kyuubi No Kitsune, **"Not here, not where you are alone. Wait, and for now just play along, Kit."**

"What do you want, Teme?" It was said in his fake cheerful Naruto voice, Naruto was pleased to see Sasuke flinch, and he knew that Sasuke hated him when he put his mask on. Not that Sasuke had any clue of his mask, only few people did.

"You know what I want, Naruto-kun." And with that he stalked toward Naruto, who gulped. Uzumaki Naruto probably the best actor in Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Oh-no-someone-call-the-life-guard-Kyuubi-is-drowning-in-the-drool-of-fangirls

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto leaned over the rail on the bridge. The one they would always meet up in. Their sensei was late, as always. But this time Naruto didn't care, because their mission was to go to Suna.

"Sorry I'm late," he waited for the yell, and sure enough it came.

"You're late," but Naruto didn't even look up, only Sakura had yelled.

They all turned to stare at Naruto, who pretended not to notice.

"Naruto?"

No response-

"Baka!"

No response-

"Usuratokachi,"

No response-

And then suddenly after and awkward silence he looked up. "Ah, Hatake-sensei, when did you get here?"

They stared at him in shock. Not one of them had called their sensei by his clan name. But more over Naruto's eyes had hints of blood red in them. And just like that the red was gone, but the cold look didn't fade.

"Shall we go?" he asked, staring straight at his sensei.

The silver haired shinobi merely nodded and with that Naruto began to walk towards the gates. The other three followed quietly behind, wondering what was wrong with the usually energetic blond.

Inside his mind the blond was cheering; he managed to keep his emotions at bay, and he was getting to see his Gaara.

'**Shukaku,'** Kyuubi helpfully added.


	2. Chapter 2

**(If any of my typos insult you, please take it up with them… Thank You.)**

'**Shukaku,'** Kyuubi helpfully added.

- - - - - - - - - - -

This-Is-Where-I-Put-Something-Stupid-But-I-Drew-A-Blank

- - - - - - - - - - -

'Shukaku, too,' Naruto agreed.

Naruto pretended not to notice the two stares and the glare he was getting. Sakura was annoyed and Kakashi was probably picking up his ego from the floor. Sasuke, who cared about Sasuke, who was most likely throwing an inner hissy fit over the lack of attention. He also noticed a weary edge to all of them. He smirked knowing that they couldn't see him. And innocently started to leak a little of Kyuubi's chakra. Enough so that the others wouldn't notice him, but his eyes still held tints of red. Kyuubi, being the fox he was, loved deceiving and scaring the humans. Naruto slipped on his fake smile, not even bother to make his eyes shine with happiness. He turned around and began walking backwards. They were out of the Konoha gates, and it would take them a while to get even remotely close to a village.

He stared straight at Kakashi when he asked, "What is our mission, Hatake-sensei?"

The other three caught his false politeness, and they couldn't help but stare at the ring of blood red in the Kyuubi vessel's irises.

"We are to go to Suna," He paused here, fighting down his nervousness of what Naruto's reaction would be to his answer. "Naruto, they want you to influence Gaara, the Konoha council think it is for the best."

Here they waited for Naruto to shout or scream. What they did not expect him to do was smirk and turn around, a dark aura looming around him.

'How dare they, treat us nothing more than a… weapon,' he heard Kyuubi mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'kill' and 'humans'.

--------------

The-Dust-Bunnies-Under-Naruto's-Bed-Would-Like-To-Say-They-Appreciate-Their-Sudden-Thriving-Of-Dust

And-Not-To-Worry-When-They-Plot-To-Take-Over-The-World

--------------

**Nightfall**

--------------

"I'll go see if I can find a river," Sasuke stated, he then glanced at Naruto. A smirk forming on his face, "Dobe, would you like to help me?"

"Sure why not," Naruto stood up and pointed behind him. "Keep going that way and you'll find a river."

With that being said he sat back down, and continued sharpening one of his kunai. The three stared at him again as if he had grown another head. He looked up at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had it all planned out, tomorrow he'd be his happy go lucky, weak self. "Is there something wrong, Hatake-sensei?"

"How did you there was a river there?" Kakashi was trying to be tactful, that wasn't what was really bothering him. Oh but Naruto really did love to mess with people.

"My five senses are for something, Hatake-sensei." Naruto drawled, "I can hear the river, smell it, and hear it."

"Naruto you know that you can talk to us about anything," Sakura started slowly, "Anything at all, we'll be here."

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said, while inwardly smirking. Tomorrow was going to be so fun, and by then they'd probably arrive at Suna.

"Naruto is something wrong," she blurted a minute later. "Throwing away all the tact lessons she had learned.

Kakashi's face hardened; now they wouldn't get an honest answer and Naruto would probably be on edge.

"Perfectly _fine_, Sakura-san," he watched as Sakura winced. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Teme, weren't you going to go to the river?" Naruto put away the sharpened kunai. He settled down on his sleeping bad and pretended to be going to sleep. He felt the stares, he felt Sasuke leave and return, he smelled the fish, and he heard Sakura call his name, he felt their uneasiness and wariness, and he felt his own sick and twisted satisfaction. He knew that he would break soon, a few more stares and false concerns and he would snap. He felt them preparing for bed and once in a while glancing at him. He felt when they were pretending to be asleep, waiting for him to move or give away that he wasn't asleep. Naruto felt when Sakura accidentally fell asleep, and the other two seemed to notice this as well. After a while he wondered if they had all fallen asleep.

'**They are still awake,'** Kyuubi suddenly spoke up in his mind. **'The Uchiha and Hatake'**

'Thanks Kyuubi,' all he got in response was a mumbled 'kit'.

Groaning softly he shifted a little, and opened his mouth. He forced a soft, "Ramen" out of his mouth. And felt the other two relax. He heard the softly muttered, "Dobe" and after a while heard their even breathing.

'Kyuubi?'

'**They're asleep'**

Naruto mentally nodded and felt Kyuubi shift around inside his mind, trying to get himself comfortable for sleep.

Naruto stayed awake, sleeping no longer a necessity. In the middle of the night he looked up and saw a Suna messenger bird heading towards Konoha. Grabbing a nearby rock he flung it up in the air, aiming to strike the air directly in front of the bird. The bird indignantly landed next to Naruto. About to 'coo' Naruto panicked and put a finger to his lips. The bird looked at him for a second before closing its beak. The bird stuck out his left leg holding a scroll, looking at the bird with playful suspicion he took the scroll.

'I'll be waiting for you, Naru' the words were cut off with a

'Kyuu-chan! I love you! –Shukaku'

Naruto chuckled softly, and it stirred the fox demon to look and see what was happening. He grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "idiot". Giving the bird a quick apology, it took off. Sitting there Naruto realized he had just talked to a bird, shrugging he plopped down to get sleep.

--------------

**Suna Borders**

--------------

Naruto watched in amusement as his teammates and teacher eyed him wearily. Just as planned he had spent one day with his mask on and the other with it off. Often resulting in Sakura screaming,

"I'm going crazy!"

"Who are you?"

"What have you done to Naruto?"

"Naruto… Is Sasuke-kun alright?"

The last one had been hilarious as Uchiha had been acting strangely, muttering things to himself and overall paranoid. Sakura had gotten worried and was about to scream at Naruto when Sasuke suddenly screamed.

Coming out of his musings he noticed a figure standing by the Suna entrance. With a shout of joy he raced toward the figure. Once within arms reach Naruto glomped the figure.

"Gaara!"

**I would like to know…**

**How many of you like or hate the story. And yes, it is a… SLASH Fic! Beware!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm, I know that this is short but I am trying to get back to writing this. I just suddenly fell black when I started this chapter. I will try to get the next one on really soon. And sorry if it's… weird.**

**Also , my apologies to anyone who read the false chapter three, that was my WIP for another story. **

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Inside the Kazakage's (Gaara's) Office**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was fuming, Naruto could tell. It was tricky with Uchiha's; they didn't tend to show emotion. But Sasuke, poor childish Sasuke, could never seem to get rid of the twitch in his eye that happened every time he became angered. The sick satisfaction he had felt days before came back, stronger this time, and he curbed the urge to snarl at Sasuke. He wouldn't, Konoha already thought of him as a demon, no need to prove them right by giving in. He wouldn't be able to face all those people if they found out what he had gone through, and that was exactly what it would lead to. What would Iruka think of him? Or anyone else that he had worked so hard to befriend? Nothing more than demon filth…

He suppressed the urge to sigh, and returned his attention to the rambling Jounin. It was pitiful, why didn't they just tell him what they were there for? Kyuubi had already told Shukaku, and if he guessed correctly Shukaku was probably delighted to tell his vessel. Naruto could just picture Shukaku bragging about how he knew something that Gaara didn't, and then accidentally spilling it out and pouting about it. He would have chuckled had he been alone. He looked up and met expressionless green eyes.

_No, _His mind whispered softly, _you'd laugh even if there were a thousand people watching if it meant he'd hear._

Naruto blinked and the voice was gone. He passed it off as a trick of the mind, or maybe it was Kyuubi trying to play matchmaker. He didn't have to guess that the voice, Kyuubi as he'd convinced himself was behind it, meant Gaara.

_Kyuubi, thy name is cupid, _Came the unmistakable voice of… well, Kyuubi. _Funny, and here I thought that it was __**your**__ thought, must be __**just a trick of the mind.**_

Naruto was surprised to feel heat rising up to his cheeks, and was glad that nobody seemed to notice. Until he himself noticed that two pairs of expressionless eyes were staring at him. If you could count Sasuke's eyes as expressionless, if one looked they would be able to see the fury, possessiveness, and… _lust_. Naruto held back the urge to throw up. He purposefully knocked down one of the adornments on the desk. Watching as it fell and shattered. When the other two turned to look at him the mask was back in place.

_How sickening, _again that voice, but this time there was an underlying hiss, _cheerful, always pretending to be cheerful. And underneath that are all the emotions, yet no one seems to notice. What happened to looking underneath the underneath? Or just plain__**looking**__? Were Kaka-Hatake's words only put into play when it wasn't the demon vessel of Konoha?_

_Kit_, the voice so usually filled with sarcasm and cynicism and kicked kitten-ness, he remembered, it was okay. Everything was okay, because someone cared, and looking up and meeting those green eyes, Naruto realized something.

_I am not this pathetic, I can do this. _He listened and noticed that Kakashi was still rambling, and he felt the cold fury wrap around his heart, gripping at it greedily and leaving Naruto breathless. _Why? I feel as if I can't go on with these people, but they would never let me go. I'm caged in, I wish for freedom._

- - - - - - - - - - -

**After Kakashi's Rambling**

**(Because I enjoy having my readers stay awake while reading)**

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto," Said boy stopped and turned around slowly, but then wished he hadn't.

"What do you want?" He spoke harshly to the black haired shinobi in front of him.

"Naruto," the voice was now nothing more than a purr and it made Naruto's skin crawl. "I thought I had already told you what I _liked_."

_Castration_, Kyuubi muttered to himself. If Naruto weren't as… as angry, upset, _confused_ as he was now, he'd have laughed. And with a start Naruto realized that he wasn't in love with this monster, he was terrified of what the Uchiha had become.

Naruto looked up to see his ex-lover stalking up to him, a hungry look in his eyes. He began to feel slightly woozy, and wished that he would be left alone.

"Naruto," Came the cold voice of Sabaku no Gaara from one of the doorways leading to the Kazakage's office. Naruto watched as the raven haired shinobi turned and gave his best Uchiha Death Glare at the red head. Alas it was useless as the Sabaku Death Glare won out and Sasuke stomped away.

Gaara moved back into his office and Naruto got the distinct feeling that he had to follow. Shrugging and ignoring Kyuubi's mutters of "Kill" and "Tasty Uchiha meat", Naruto followed.

To say he was surprised to find the red head waiting next to the door way was an understatement. He was so surprised that he jumped back with a cry of "GYAAAH! PERVERT!," Gaara merely closed the door to his office and looked at him. In his hurried apology to Gaara he missed the sound of the lock on the door clicking shut.

"When I said pervert I meant the good kind of pervert, no wait that sounds bad-"

"Naruto,"

_The deep and sexy voice of Gaara cut Naruto's annoy_-,a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar said.

"Yeah! Wait what?!" Naruto screamed aloud, too caught up in rambling to notice the amused expression on Gaara's face. Naruto began to demand who it was when his eyes narrowed, and you could faintly see a light bulb turn on over his head.

_Shukaku_, Naruto ground out in his mind, and cut off the chipper hello from the one-tail demon.

"Why is your demon in my head?" Naruto whined to Gaara.

Naruto was sure that if Gaara could, right now his right eyebrow would be arched.

Realization dawned on Naruto, because no matter how smart he becomes, it tends to leave eventually.

"Kyuubi is in your head?" A nod from Gaara was all it took to send him in peals of laughter.

…..

"Can I have him back?," Naruto suddenly spoke up after he was through laughing. "I miss him."

_Aww_, and with that Shukaku decided to resume his lifetime occupation of tormenting Gaara.

_Sucker_, Naruto thought privately, _no one can see through the Uzumaki mask!_

Naruto's old self shone for that one moment, before the sorrow gripped his heart.

_Kit…_

Before he could compose himself, the mask slipped. And then he felt as if he were choking on his emotions. And all he could think about was how much he wished that someone would do something, anything, to help keep the pain away. Because he was sure that he no longer could. It ate at him everyday, thinking of everything he couldn't do. Torturing himself by watching the happy families pass by. And even though he knew better, even though he knew it would hurt when they didn't, hoping against all hope that someone would care. But he was an idiot, to think that another could love a _monster_ such as himself.

_Stop!_

"Stop!,"

The voices of the two demons and Gaara were so far away now. And he felt like he was floating. Gently floating farther away from the pain, fear, and hate and it felt good. He was becoming addicted to the sick, perverse pleasure that came with the images, _because he was floating away. _But the images were coming faster now, and yet he was floating away.

Floating away from-

The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated about the room, and beyond a veil of mist he could feel his own cheek sting. Looking up with hollow, emotionless eyes he saw that Gaara was breathing heavily. Gaara who was usually so controlled, who had hardly shown any emotion, had just lost control.

"Don't," his voice was angry, "Don't. Or we'll be nothing more than animals if we give up."

Naruto managed a weak smile, but it wasn't faked. Gaara found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Gaara," he looked up to meet half-lidded blue eyes, "M'tired."

Before falling into unconsciousness, Naruto felt two strong arms catch him as he fell.

- - - - - - - - - - -

……

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara wished he could still go on murderous rampages.

Gaara stared at the sleeping figure on his bed. Naruto had been his inspiration. He wondered what had happened, he knew of the villager's treatment. Everyone knew of the villager's treatment to Naruto. He knew that all the things he had seen were only part of what had happened. He knew there would be more, and for some odd reason he found himself wanting to be the one that Naruto came to talk to. Maybe once Naruto had left, he could arrange for himself to do some business in Konoha. No, now he was no better than a smitten fool. And well, Naruto did look innocent and fragile lying on his bed. The phrase good enough to eat fit Naruto perfectly.

"Naruto," the blonde groaned and blinked, looking around. "Stop looking vulnerable or I'll eat you."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter is... late. Hehe, no one really minds, right?

* * *

Naruto blushed, he could feel his ears heat up. He laughed nervously as he stared at Gaara. With a mumbled excuse of having to change, he led Gaara towards the door.

Gaara turned suddenly, "I wouldn't mind staying."

Despite his words, he kissed Naruto's forehead before walking off. He pondered the way Naruto had tensed when he had made the seemingly innocent and playful comment. He walked into his office, and sat behind his desk. There had been an odd feeling in his stomach when he'd kissed Naruto. A tingling feeling, he waved it off as nerves. Being so close to his Naruto would do that to anybody. Not that anyone should be close enough...

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura set off, not having found the other two. They had been sent a scroll from Tsunade telling them of a bandit camp that needed to be 'dealt with'. It was a few miles south of the Desert, and wouldn't take long for a shinobi to get there. They had left as soon as it had become apparent that the two other Konoha shinobi wouldn't magically appear. Upon arriving, they approach the camp silently. Kakashi signs to the kunoichi, 'stay here, I'll check around'. Receiving a nod in return, he sets off. Once out of her sight, the jounin slows down. Watching the land surrounding the bandit camp, his thoughts wandered to Naruto. How had things gotten so wrong, in such a short amount of time? No, it'd been happening for years. They should have expected it, but what had set it off. Kakashi regretted many things, his treatment of Naruto becoming one of them.

_'What would you do Obito, if you could see me now...'_

* * *

Sakura squinted, focusing on the symbols. This was her one chance to one up Ino, and prove to her Sasuke that she was worthy of his love and affection. If everything went as planned, she'd be able to defeat the bandits, and complete the mission by herself. She performed the hand seals, focusing her chakra, but at the last minute her fingers fumbled forming the incorrect seal. One of the bandits passed into the range of her misused Genjutsu.

_'He's kind of cute,'_ she thought. She stood and walked toward him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, seconds after their departure**

* * *

The Konoha messenger bird landed Naruto's shoulder, gently nipping the fingers that reached for the scroll tied to its legs. It stuck out its leg and allowed Naruto to take the scroll. Once free of its burden, the bird took off. He read the short letter and cursed before taking off. His feet pounded on the floor as he ran for the destination written on the scroll, temporarily forgotten in the blonde's hand. He stopped when he reached the location and looked around wildly, blond hair flying into his eyes with his movements.

**'Hullo!' **

_'Kami, no'_ Naruto thought after hearing Shukaku's high pitched greeting. _'Shu. Ka. Ku!!'_

**'Yes?'** He answered, laughing nervously. **'K-Kyuubi really needs to clean out his cage! Heh heh'**

Naruto refrained from commenting. He had to think, would he have enough time to run back and take Kyuubi back, or would he be forced to put up with... that.

'**It smells like ramen in here!'**

He had begun to run back towards the direction of Suna (and Kyuubi), when a scream echoed through followed by another high pitched one.

'**That wasn't me!'**

_'Baka! Of course it wasn't you...'_

He raced towards the sound, stopping when he felt something yank him into the air.

_'Ksu'_

* * *

**Meanwhile, right after Kakashi and Sakura leave**

* * *

_'There,' _he thought as he finished the last sentence. He had finished most of his paperwork for the day, leaving his afternoon to spend time with Naruto. Except the blond had gone on a mission, or so he had heard from one of the many shinobi that saw fit for him to know _everything _that went on. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't realized what the earlier feeling in his stomach had been. _Kyuubi_

**'Gaara, there is a seal on this door! Quick, I think it's a curse placed by...'**

_'For the last time, there is no curse! I refuse to free you, besides I can't!'_

**'So you've tried before!'**

_'I was a deranged little boy...'_

A snort was his only reply.

**'C'mon, we can do something fun,' **Kyuubi _whined_, rolling around restlessly in Shukaku's spacious cage. '**You poor, sleep-deprived psychopath!'**

The Kyuubi no Youku jerked into a standing position, staring sightlessly through the bars of his prison.

**'I know why don't you, go and find Naruto! The stupid raccoon is probably getting sand in my cage! He'll ruin the architecture.'**

_'What architecture?' _Gaara privately thought a feat that Naruto had yet to learn,_ 'it's a sewer!'_

Wordlessly, Gaara stood up, intent on finding Naruto. A dark figure outside caught his attention. He turned toward the spacious window in his office. There, looking disoriented was the Uchiha heir.

_'Oh what fun...'_

_**'Cheers!'**_

He debated whether or not to risk going outside, it would rain soon if the dark, looming clouds were anything to go by. Just as he was about to turn around, lightning struck encompassing the spot where the Uchiha had been moments before.

'**I hope we can't get blamed for this…'**

'_Baka.'_

* * *

TBC...

R/R?


	5. Chapter 5

"What the…" Naruto whispered. Sakura was on top of one of the bandits, or so he assumed by the look of his clothes. At first glance it looked like they were fighting. Now that he was loser he could see that she was trying to take off his clothes?!?! Even Shukaku was speechless. Naruto was at a loss as to what to do. Should he rescue Sakura, but it seemed like the bandit was the on unwilling.

'**Desperate**,' Shukaku whispered.

"Hush," he responded. Naruto got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew the bandit was the bad guy but no one deserved that.

'**Kami, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**' Shukaku asked him.

"Yeah I think I am,"

'**Okay then c'mon**.'

"Wait what?"

'**I was thinking about food**….'

"Baka!"

He watches as Sakura was momentarily distracted. She looked around, but thankfully didn't look up.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"**Do you love me**?"

"Shukaku, baka, stop asking me that!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi eventually found the bandit camp.

"Oi, he hasn't come back yet. Should we go look?"

"No, idiot's probably lost or something."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was perched on. In a matter of minutes they were all dead and there was no trace they'd ever been there to begin with. He sighed, sometimes even the copycat nin tired of all the killing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed back in the direction he had come from.

What he stumbled upon was not what he had expected to see.

The rumble of thunder echoed from far away as did the brief flash of white from lightning. The brilliant white light flashed again closer and more intense. In its wake came the thunder and the realization that the bandit was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"**I knew it, you don't love me**!"

"…"

"**That's it, I'm going to my mother's**!"

"Baka."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I – I have kids. And a lovely wife to go home to!"

"If you have so much at stake, why would you become a bandit?"

The bandit sighed, "it's because I have so much at stake. Mess up one mission and they practically exile me."

Naruto said nothing. Just watched the man leave.

'_You're being stupid. He probably just took advantage of you.' _

He felt that gnawing anger again. Why did everyone betray him? Silently, he followed the bandit and eventually caught up to him. He trailed after him, waiting for a chance to prove himself right and show himself, when he caught the bandit in a lie.

What he saw shocked him and made him ashamed of himself. The bandit took off his mask, revealing blond hair much like his own. He ran toward someone that Naruto assumed was his wife. He picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and cupped her face.

"Let's start over. I don't want us to have a life like this."

"What brought this on?" Naruto could just barely make out what she said.

"I…." He couldn't hear the rest, even with his superb hearing. He felt a sense of longing as he watched the man's children, two to be exact, race out and hug their father.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Shukaku, Shukaku"

"……"

"I love you. Are you happy?"

"**I love you too Kyuu-chan**"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked home, to Suna in the pouring rain.

"It's not home. It's not home."

'**Yes it is. There's no place like home! There's no place like home**!'

"That reminds me of something. "

'**Nope nothing at all… heheh**.'

He arrived at Suna just as the rain cleared. All he could think about was the feeling of Gaara's warm lips on his skin.

'**Who you think you're kidding, he's the Earth and Heaven**-'

"Shut. Up."

'**Why is everyone so mean**?'

"Why must you be such a nuisance?"

'**Oh a big word Naruto, I'm impressed. It's part of the job**.'

He walked past the Suna borders and went down the familiar path. He silently opened the front door, climbed up the steps and went into the bedroom. Without thinking about it he changed and slipped into bed, Gaara's bed.

'**Kukuku**'

"Whatever you just did, I don't want to know about it." Naruto mumbled before drifting off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things in between here have nothing to do with anything. You can skip 'em if you want.

I'm running on very little sleep. :D So sorry for the long wait. I know I keep playing around with the format and I'm sorry if it bothers anybody. I write these on paper, then on MS word, then I put them up. Don't know how other writers do it. If anyone's wondering, those little pieces of whatever they are, in between my chapter breaks, those have nothing to do with the plot. I just think they're cute. Feedback's always appreciated.

Okay, so here's something for y'all. Since my reviewer asked...

If its **bold** its either Shukaku or Kyuubi. Follow the story along and it should kind of be obvious which.

_Italics _is a special little voice in Narutos head. Sorry for spoiling the suprise! :P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things in between here have nothing to do with anything. You can skip 'em if you want.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks :)

* * *

R/R?


End file.
